


Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Условный фиксит Мстители: Финал. Название — строчка из песни Chevelle «Closure». Перевод названия - Дыши, доверяй, благослови меня и освободи.





	Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651799) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman). 

— Я так скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Стив сквозь поцелуи, медленно продвигаясь по дому. _Их_ дому. Они вместе. Наконец-то.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — ответил Баки, позволяя Стиву мягко направить себя в сторону спальни.

— Прости, что мы позволили этому произойти. Прости, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы тебя вернуть, — хрипло продолжил Стив. Он остановился и провел рукой по лицу Баки. Прижался лбом к его лбу, чувствуя близость, тепло и _единение_.

— Не нужно, — ответил Баки, качая головой и улыбаясь. Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Стива. — Ты сделал все, что мог, и мы вернулись. Я снова с тобой.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но Баки заметил блеск непролитых слез в опущенных глазах.

— Послушай, — тихо и серьезно сказал Баки. Стив снова взглянул на него. — _Послушай меня_. Я знаю, что не могу и _никогда не смогу_ понять, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Но ты это _сделал_. Вы _победили_. Сейчас мы вместе и должны решить, как жить дальше. Пути назад нет, ты же знаешь, что может произойти.

— Да, — шёпотом согласился Стив, но все же более уверенно.

Баки потянулся за новым поцелуем, наклонив голову, чтобы их рты совпали идеально. Они не разрывали поцелуй, словно делясь воздухом.

— А сейчас — ты не возражаешь, если мы _дойдем_ до спальни? — усмехнулся Баки, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы перевести дух.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Стив с легким смешком, когда рука Баки скользнула вниз и сжала его задницу.

Стив многозначительно улыбнулся и потянулся к рубашке. Он расстегивал пуговицы одну за другой, и Баки успел лишь мельком взглянуть на его обнаженную грудь, прежде чем тот повернулся и вошел в спальню. Баки, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, стянул с себя рубашку и последовал за ним.

Стоя в расстегнутой рубашке, засунув большие пальцы в петли для ремня, Стив жадно смотрел потемневшими от желания глазами, как Баки входит в комнату. Одной рукой Стив погладил выпуклость на джинсах, а другой расстегнул сначала пуговицу, затем молнию, спустил джинсы по бедрам, позволяя им соскользнуть на пол, и перешагнул через них. После чего медленно, дразняще стянул боксеры и, стряхнув их с лодыжки и отшвырнув в сторону, сел на край кровати.

— Ты мне нужен, Бак, — пробормотал Стив, раздвигая ноги. Обхватив яички, он погладил большим пальцем ствол члена.

— А я здесь, Стив, — ответил Баки, снимая штаны и приближаясь к кровати. — Я с тобой. Я дам тебе все, что захочешь.

Стив раздвинул ноги шире и откинулся на руки, глядя на Баки с голодной улыбкой. Баки наклонился за новым поцелуем, скользнув рукой по подбородку Стива и немного наклонив его голову назад. Когда Баки отстранился, Стив жалобно застонал. После стольких лет, после бесконечных километров и жестоких капризов судьбы, разделявших их, эти мгновения затаенного дыхания и нетерпеливого биения сердца казались вечностью. Он закинул ноги на кровать и поднялся на колени, ожидая, пока Баки возьмет смазку и презерватив. Стив смотрел не отрываясь на то, как Баки разорвал упаковку и натянул презерватив. Смотрел, как Баки забрался на кровать и лег на спину, продолжая поглаживать свой член, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза, рисуясь, показывая Стиву, что так же сильно хочет его и что Стив ему точно так же необходим.

Член Стива возбужденно дернулся. Покончив со смазкой, Баки протянул ему бутылочку, и Стив схватил ее, как настоящее сокровище. Придвинувшись к Баки, он оседлал его. Может, было немного эгоистично с его стороны так _сильно_ хотеть Баки и так _остро_ нуждаться в нем сразу же после возвращения. Но что остается, если ты наконец смог отпустить себя? Он демонстративно смазал пальцы, отклонился назад и начал готовить себя, глядя на засиявшее лицо Баки. На мгновение он снова увидел того Баки, которого знал когда-то. Того Баки, который был и _всегда будет_ его солнцем, луной и звездами.

С высоким, скулящим вздохом Стив убрал пальцы и наконец опустился на член Баки. Расслабившись, он принял его целиком, разрешил наполнить себя, позволил ему насытиться своим теплом и своим желанием. Он сладострастно застонал, наклонив голову, закрыв глаза, приоткрыв губы и прижав подбородок к груди, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности. Он осторожно наклонился вперед и снова глубоко и жадно поцеловал Баки. Руки Баки, нежные как шелк, скользнули вверх и сжали его волосы.

— Мне так хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, разрывая поцелуй и нежно поглаживая Баки по щеке.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Баки, и слова превратились в хрип, когда он дернул бедрами, выбивая из Стива дух.

Стив снова опустился, руки Баки скользнули вниз и обхватили бедра. Стив отклонился назад, позволяя себе снова _почувствовать_. Почувствовать руки Баки на своих бедрах, член Баки внутри, тело Баки под ним, все свои эмоции во всей их полноте. Бедра качнулись, и внутри Стива словно зажегся огонь.

— Я... ох... я _так_ сильно скучал по тебе... — выдохнул Стив, наклонив голову и сжав кулаки, когда Баки вошел в него и начал двигаться. — Боже, Бак, я... я скучал по тебе.

— Я знаю, Стиви, — пробормотал Баки. Его слова плавились в стонах и вздохах, когда они оба приближались к оргазму.

Баки закричал, кончая, его бедра несколько раз дернулись и замерли. Дыхание оставалось тяжелым, пальцы расслабились. Стив мягко скользнул рукой выше и переплел их пальцы. Не расцепляя рук, Стив схватил свой член и с дрожащим вздохом довел себя до разрядки. Они вдвоем, они снова вместе.

Медленно-медленно Стив поднялся с Баки и, улыбаясь, улегся на бок. Он протянул руку, снял презерватив и небрежно швырнул его в мусорное ведро. С этим можно разобраться позже. А сейчас? Сейчас было сейчас. Сейчас они просто _были_, были вместе. Баки повернулся лицом к Стиву и крепко обнял, притянув к себе.

— Не бойся, я никуда не уйду, — пробормотал Стив в плечо Баки. — Я там, где должен быть.


End file.
